


Day Off

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Donna takes the day off, Embarrassment, Gen, bunny slippers, offkey singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: Donna takes some time for herself while the boys are on a hunt, but she doesn't realize she isn't alone.





	

As much as she loved her boys (because they’d pretty much become her’s since she moved into the bunker), Donna was all too keen to admit that she didn’t mind being left behind when they went on a hunt. Sure, she liked the thrill of successfully decapitating a vampire, or the rush that came with being chased down a back alley by a werewolf, but sometimes a woman just needed some time to herself. Donna desperately needed a few days of wandering about in raggedy shorts, a too big tee, and fuzzy slippers. She needed a few days of messy ponytails, no makeup, and not feeling guilty about singing along to her ipod as she cleaned the library.

In hindsight, it probably would have been wise to make sure she was actually alone before indulging in any one of her guilty pleasures. It would have been incredibly wise to have double checked before indulging in all of them at one time. She would have to remember that for the future, she supposed, as she stood face to face with Chuck, his blue eyes twinkling as he struggled not to laugh. She was sure she looked a sight in her rather tight purple jean shorts and her threadbare Metallica tee, her blonde hair tossed up on her head in a haphazard knot that bobbed along as she moved about the library. She’d been halfway through a rather heartfelt (and likely badly off-key) rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody when she’d caught sight of him leaning against the far doorway and watching her every move. 

Donna bit at her lip as she pulled her earbuds out. She could feel her cheeks burning, and she focused her gaze on her worn bunny slippers. She swallowed against the lump that had lodged in her throat and glanced back up at him from beneath her lashes. A tense silence dragged out between them for what felt like hours before Chuck reached out to pat her on the shoulder.

“Relax. It’s not like I caught you doing something embarrassing.” With a small chuckle, the deity walked past her and towards the kitchen, leaving the hunter to stare after him in shock.


End file.
